Nightmare Series: On a Quest for Truth
by YukiIshiko
Summary: Sequel to Dream Series: Random Invasion of the Akatsuki. Yuki's life used to be boring but that all changed in a heartbeat. Now Yuki is up to her neck in mysteries and no one seems to have any answers. Despite all, Yuki is determined to find out what is going on, but will the truth really make her happy? OC, AU at the start.
1. Black Rose Manor

**A/N: This is the promised sequel to Dream Series: The Random Invasion of the Akatsuki. No, this isn't based off of a dream or anything. It's just another insane story from my brain. I hope the people who read it find it enjoyable and entertaining. (By the way, I still do no own Naruto.)**

**Story start:**

Chapter One: Black Rose Manor

Yuki Ishiko really hated the way things were going lately. First of all, she had been made a prisoner in her own home by a bunch of criminal ninjas who called themselves the Akatsuki. After so much drama, they were gone for good (she hoped) but the very next day her mother had also disappeared. For as long as she could remember, her mother had lived at Black Rose Manor, a home for the mentally insane. The day the Akatsuki left, her mother Kurai had became well and was allowed to go home with her; yet, the next day she was gone, leaving nothing but an insulting good-bye note as a farewell. Yuki attempted to get help to find her mother, but that resulted in HER being locked up in Black Rose Manor herself.

The clincher of it all was that this drama and absurdness seemed to be over her necklace. As she ponders, Yuki lightly touches her necklace, feeling the medallions carefully and sighing loudly. The Akatsuki claimed they needed it, Sasuke claimed she needed to protect it, and her own mother claimed it was hers to use and no one else's. It was enough to make Yuki wonder how something so small could be so pivotal.

Over and over, Yuki tells the doctors what happened. No one ever believes her. They are convinced that her mother's insanity is linked to her own and there is no cure for her until she stops living in a fantasy. Yuki's response is always the same; she begins throwing a fit and insisting that she is not dreaming. This results in her being dragged back to her room and locked up to be alone for a few hours before they try again. Yuki never wavers in her story, making the doctors doubt themselves a little, but never enough to actually believe her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months, yet the doctors can find no way to "help" Yuki. Yuki continually sticks to her story and refuses to admit to making anything up. The doctors finally agree that the only way to help her is to take dramatic measures. Having signed the papers, they prepare to begin the new regime the next day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yuki sighs after waking up the next morning. Stretching and making a new mark on the wall, the counts the time she's been locked away; seven months, two weeks and three days. Lovely. A knock on the door brings her to her feet quickly. No one ever came to medicate or talk to her THIS early. Yuki becomes uneasy when she sees two nurses swing open the door.

"Good morning Miss Ishiko. Did you sleep well?" One asked.

"We are here to take you to your therapy Miss Ishiko, so please follow us." says the other.

Neither woman waits for Yuki to answer; they each grab an arm and haul her out of the room. Door after door goes by and Yuki has no idea where they intend to take her. Without warning, a door on the left opens and Yuki finds herself shoved in. Yuki stumbles into the room and squints. The sudden darkness of the room made it hard to see. Someone pushes Yuki from behind, making her fall into a chair. She turns and hisses as bright lights flick on and make it even harder to see.

By the time Yuki gains her bearings, she has been restrained in the chair she is sitting in. Furious, she pulls at the arm restraints but gets nowhere. One of the doctors chuckles a bit. "Now now Miss Ishiko, do not make things more difficult than they have to be. Sit still."

Yuki calms down hearing his voice. Until she sees the stuff in the room properly. Yuki screams, "YOU ALL ARE INSANE! LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TORTURE ME!"

The doctor yells to a nurse, "Sedate her! She's out of control!"

The nurse darts forward to try and inject Yuki with her needle, but Yuki is having none of that. Angry, Yuki flails and thrashes and refuses to be still. The nurse misses Yuki and instead injects the doctor! The doctor looks at the syringe still sticking into him and he mutters, "Well crap." With that, he falls onto the floor and says no more. The nurses all rush to wake the doctor, leaving Yuki to pull at her restraints.

The nurses are so busy tending to the doctor that they do not notice that Yuki has broken free. It isn't until she is pulling at the door that they realize it. At that point, several of the nurses rush at Yuki and pin her to the wall. One of them manages to stick her with a syringe. Yuki screams and tries to pull it out, but it's too late. The medicine within the little vial is pushed into her bloodstream and within moments Yuki feels as if she is falling. With a thump, Yuki lies propped up against the wall, staring listlessly at nothing in particular.

Satisfied, the nurses drag her back to the chair and put her back in, no restraints this time as she is already sedated. The doctor is removed from the room and another one takes his place. This one seems meaner than the other. He glares at Yuki. Striding over to her, he strikes her cheek hard, leaving a pink mark on her face. He whispers, "I know you can hear me little girl. You are going to regret sticking to such a silly story. You will either admit the truth or we will break you. If I were you, I'd let the dream go." He stands up taller and shrugs. Louder, he says, "Let the treatment begin."

Yuki mentally screams. The medicine they gave her rendered her unable to move or speak, but that didn't mean she couldn't see, think or feel. Yuki wants to escape, but she cannot. She endures the best she can, but it's really quite terrible.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After hours of various "treatments" Yuki is taken back to her room and dumped onto her bed. The doctor sneers, "Now that she understands our position, I think she will come around." He looks at the nurses. "No meals today, and lights out in one hour. She needs time to recover." He said that last with sarcasm, as if her needed to recover was a joke. The nurses nod and giggle in agreement. The door slams closed and the lights click off. Darkness encompasses Yuki and she isn't sure if she should be happy or sad. She reflects on the day's events and inwardly cringes. She still couldn't move, which was a big downside. Even though she wanted to fight back, she hadn't been able to. Yuki wonders if they did such things to her mother or to the other people here. If so, this place ought to be reported. Then again, who would believe someone raving about being tortured in an insane asylum?

Probably no one.

Yuki resolves to get the heck out of the place as soon as possible. As of now, she didn't care if people didn't believe her; she wasn't going to keep being tortured like this. She began thinking of a plan to ensure her release. Yuki didn't savor the idea of lying or admitting to being wrong when she wasn't, but ANYTHING was better than electro-shocks, random needle jabs, and strange tools that made her skin burn and bleed.

Whatever it took, Yuki was determined to get out of Black Rose Manor once and for all. 

**TBC! review if you like or have any comments!**


	2. Escaping Black Rose Manor?

**Still don't own Naruto. Darn. **

**Story start:**

Chapter Two: Escaping Black Rose Manor?

Yuki awakes with a feeling of determination. She spends the morning internally repeating her new story to herself. "There's no such thing as crazy ninjas from other worlds. I saw my mother get into a cab and leave me. I was upset but now I just want someone to help me find her." Yuki sighs. The story wasn't very creative, but it was more plausible than anything else she could think of.

The time finally came for Yuki to speak to the doctors. One of the nurses cackles, "I really hope you learned your lesson girly. If you didn't you will be back to see Dr. Hope again." She laughs at her joke, thinking herself wise. Yuki says nothing but allows herself to be put into a room to wait to be seen.

Several minutes later, Dr. Hope, specialist for "useful therapy," enters the room. Yuki audibly groans until he says, "Today, we have a new doctor to see you Yuki. This one has lots of experience dealing with people lost in fantasy. She's brought her assistant also, so be nice."

Yuki raises a brow. "A female doctor?"

Dr. Hope nods. "Yes." He opens the door and lets in a pink-haired girl and a blond-haired boy.

Yuki leaps from her chair and points at the duo. "They aren't even adults!"

Dr. Hope frowns. "I don't know what you are talking about Miss Ishiko. They are both well over 18." With that, he leaves the room and locks the door.

Yuki glares at the two of them. "Okay, what kind of trick is this? He says you two are well over 18? You don't even look that much older than me? If even THAT!"

The pink-haired girl widens her eyes at Yuki. "Please sit down Miss Ishiko. We have much to discuss."

Yuki continues to glare, so the blond-boy speaks up. "Please sit ma'am."

Yuki grudgingly sits down. "Okay Doc." Yuki says sarcastically. "What would you like to talk about NOW?"

The pink-haired woman takes the seat opposite of Yuki while her assistant hovers nearby. Settled, the woman opens a folder and says, " Well, Miss Ishiko, my name is Sakura and I will be speaking to you today about your ninja fantasy."

Yuki just looks at her. "What about it?" 

Sakura replies, "It says here that the 'Akatsuki' ruined your life? And that your mother is really some sort of ninja from another world who brought you here to abandon you?"

Yuki snorts. She wants to say her mind, but realizes she must keep to her new story if she ever wants out. Keeping that in mind, Yuki says, "If you say so." 

Sakura frowns. "Well, Miss Ishiko, you have been here for months saying this. Are you now saying this is not the case?"

Yuki shrugs. "I had some 'special' therapy yesterday. I've decided that free-loading here isn't my best bet after all. I made up all that crap about the ninjas. There's no such thing as ninjas anyway, unless it's in a movie."

Sakura reads some more. "And your mother?"

Yuki replies, "She bailed on me after she left her. Hopped in a cab and took off. I wish I knew where she went, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Sakura looks Yuki in the eyes. "Is that really the truth, Miss Ishiko?"

Yuki hesitates before saying, "Yes. It's the truth."

The blond boy laughs loudly, startling Yuki. "That's where you are WRONG!"

Sakura face palms. "Shut up Naruto."

Yuki's eyes widen as she turns to look at the blond boy again. "You're … who now?"

Naruto laughs. "Naruto of course! And we know everything you've said for the last few months is the truth. We know that because, well … we're part of that other world you keep talking about."

Yuki stands up hastily and backs up to the wall so that she can see both of them. "What are you two doing here?!"

Sakura also stands. "Well, we were sent here to find the Ishiko girl, that would be you. Your mother has already returned and caused plenty of problems. Our only hope of defeating her is YOU. So, you will be coming with us to ensure her future cooperation."

Yuki stares. "You want to use me to control my mother?"

Naruto says, "Yeah, believe it!"

Yuki continues, "My mother? Whom I never even really knew? MY mother? Who lived her life in an asylum? MY MOTHER? WHO LEFT ME HERE ALONE TO SHOW HOW MUC H SHE CARES ABOUT ME?" Sakura and Naruto look at each other then her. "What makes you think she will give a rat's butt if you have me or not?"

Sakura smiles nastily. "She left you here for a reason Yuki. I don't think it's because she doesn't care. It's because she DOES care and doesn't want you hurt."

Yuki blinks. "How would I get hurt?"

Naruto beams in his happy way. "Our world is pretty dangerous. We start out as ninja pretty young. At our ages now, we are totally experienced and still pretty new, isn't that crazy?"

Yuki nods. "Yes, I suppose so. But that still doesn't explain why you think I can help you at all."

Sakura closes her folder. "Well, until now, Kurai was the last known descendent of the Ishikos. Yet before us, we have another Ishiko. One who seems to bear no talent but eludes everyone's information." Sakura pauses.

Sakura clears her throat. "For one thing, everyone knows all the Ishiko were supposedly wiped out. Being in the Land of Ice, there's no telling what happened with that. All records indicate that almost all people there disappeared one day and were never seen again." She continues. "We also know that only one actual Land of Ice person was seen again, and that was your mother."

Yuki just looks at her. "My mother was the only one seen again? No others were ever seen?"

Sakura nods. "Oh, yes. Kurai is the only one who has ever been seen again. She always seems to crop up in the strangest places. The rest of the story is foggy. We know that the "precious treasure" of the Land of Ice disappeared along with all of it's citizens. It was a necklace rumored to have the power to grant eternal life and the chance to make the world into a better place." She shrugs. "I don't believe that at all, but that's what legends are like after all. Anyway, the necklace never turned up again, and Kurai disappeared too. Any ninja sent to find her claimed she was far beyond reach."

Naruto interrupts, "And this is where the other world comes in!"

Yuki and Sakura face palm.

Sakura continues as though he didn't speak. "The last person to see Kurai in our world, before recently that is, said she looked ill. She vanished into a dark hole and didn't come back out. After much researching, we decided that Kurai must have taken the supposed magical necklace of legends and used it to open a way to another world."

Yuki gasps a little. "I was born here, you guys. My mother told me so. She also mentioned something about snow and ice never forgetting her but that she would forget it." Yuki doesn't mention her necklace.

Sakura begins pacing. "You understand, then, why we believe you are the key to stopping whatever your mother is doing? It's now clear that she has joined up with a former Leaf Village citizen, Orochimaru. No doubt he wants her help in becoming immortal, but what she expects from him is unknown. What bothers ME is whether or not she worked with him before now. Ah well, it doesn't matter does it? If we cannot stop them then we are out of luck."

Yuki sighs. "I can see your strategy but it's not very clever. She isn't likely to behave just because I am around."

Sakura laughs. "On the contrary, I think she will warm up quite well."

Yuki asks, "Do you really think she will care if I am there or not?"

Sakura does not answer Yuki. Instead, she looks at Naruto. "Don't just stand there, use it!"

Naruto fumbles around in his gear bag and fishes out a bottle. "Now?!"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Yes, you idiot! USE IT!"

Naruto shrugs and sprays the content of the bottle into Yuki's face. She blinks. "Was that supposed to do something?" she asks groggily. In moments, Yuki falls fast asleep. Sakura allows her to drop to the floor.

Sakura looks at Naruto. "Well, let's get her back before she wakes up. I don't really want to get too involved here."

Naruto nods and picks Yuki up. They leave Black Rose Manor with Yuki in tow, leaving the staff there wondering where in the world they went with all the doors locked. As the portal they opened closes, both the real world and the world of Naruto shudder slightly, signifying that the openness between both worlds was now closed.

In other words, no one could travel freely anymore now that the necklace of legends was home.

**TBC~ Please review if you like or have any comments. **


End file.
